


Guts

by citrineelephant



Series: Whump Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrineelephant/pseuds/citrineelephant
Summary: Rhys Strongfork, CEO of the Atlas corporation gets into a bit of trouble.
Series: Whump Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809481
Kudos: 6





	Guts

A sharp gasp, a jolt of pain.

Shite, shite, shite. 

Zane’s eyes widened as he looked down, seeing the handle of the blade touching his stomach and the fist around it. His eyes migrated back up to the eyes of his attacker, the shocked look in his eyes. 

Rhys Strongfork… CEO of Atlas.

“Oh god, oh no! I’m so so so sorry, let me just-”

“Don’t-” the operative wheezed as blood dripped from his lips. 

“Oh no!” The CEO yelled in fear as the wound started to pour crimson, “Oh no, oh no, oh no!”

Rhys dropped the knife and watched as Zane stumbled and fell to the ground. 

“I-Idiot!” the operative managed to yelp as he grasped at his wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“Don’t die, don’t die, please don’t die!” The mustachioed man fell to the floor next to Zane having no clue what to do.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Moze’s voice broke through the room as she rushed over.

The soldier immediately knelt down next to Zane and placed pressure on the wound with her hands. 

“I-... He-... He ran into my knife!” Rhys stuttered, “Oh god, please don’t hurt me or let him die!”

The operative felt dizzy and lightheaded. He coughed, blood spraying from his mouth. An audible groan escaped his lips.

“Bullshit, I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you! Amara! FL4K!” Moze yelled, “I can’t stop the bleeding.”

The soldier watched helplessly as Zane’s eyes rolled back.

The Siren and the beastmaster quickly ran into the kitchen.

“What’s going on, oh god, Zane!” Amara yelled as she ran forward, raising her fists towards the CEO.

“Ah! No, no, no, no!” Rhys stood up and ran for the corner of the room, “I-I-It was an accident!”

“I’ll kill you, you little-” the Siren rushed the man, pinning him to the wall.

“Please! It was an accident, I swear!” the CEO was in tears. 

Amara backed down, seeing the man break down into sobs. She watched as he fell to the ground and huddled into himself, muttering. 

“It was an accident, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Uh, guys, Zane’s still bleeding out,” Moze spoke up, still putting pressure on his stomach.

The Siren turned towards her friends, making haste to apply her powers to the man. She gently pushed the soldier aside and placed her hands on the wound. Within moments, the blood stopped flowing and the wound began to clot. 

“He’s going to be alright,” Amara said softly, looking at his face.

“H-He’s going to be okay?” Rhys perked up, speaking through broken sobs.

“Yeah, but he’s lost a lot of blood. Pulling a knife out of a wound does that,” there was venom in the woman’s voice, “Get a medic up here. Now.”

Rhys obeyed the Siren, standing up and rushing out of the room.

Moze sighed, wiping the blood on her hands on her forehead by mistake. Amara took her hand off of the wound and checked Zane’s pulse. It was considerably slow, but she knew he would be okay.


End file.
